The Boy Of Miracles
by The Dragon Equalizer
Summary: This is a story about Rin who is the adopted son of the Kirigaya family, one day he and Kirito decide to check out Sword Art Online on the new device that had just released for them in Japan. One day in the game Rin finds himself inside his mind with another boy from a different world. Rin gets granted a power that will soon change the world. I don't own anything that is involved.


Hello Everyone, I am now deciding to try out a different type of story, this is SAO Blue Knight, Rin Okumura. This story will be pretty difficult for me to lot out. Please respect my story and don't flame hate. I will also continue FT's Boy In Blue asap. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Prince's Game Has Just Begun

Rin has been living with Kazuto Kirigaya since they were born, adopted by the aunt of Kazuto, Rin had created bonds like no other with the Kirigaya family. Everything had changed one day when he and Kazuto had discovered a game not only known as the death game, Sword Art Online. As Rin and Kazuto have a big journey ahead of them, let us start from the beginning before the heroes had ever been known as the Blue Knight and the Black Swordsman.

Rin had now woken up due to pain on his shoulder from the punches of his little sister, Suguha Kirigaya. He turned over and smirked mischievously saw Kazuto sound asleep, so as weird as Rin is he decided to scream in his ear "WAKE UP JACKASS!" Kazuto than screamed as he fell out of the bed, Rin of course laughing his ass off.

"I hate you…" Said Kazuto with a death glare, as Rin just sweat dropped and ignored what he just heard and said "Hey we have to hurry up and log on! Today is the day!" once Rin said that Kazuto's eyes widened than responding back "Oh crap! Come on Rin put on your Nerve gear we don't have much time!" Rin just simply nodded, as he put on his nerve gear he said "Link Start!"

Suddenly all Rin had saw was colored lined appear within his eyes as he signed in to his account and chose his beginner weapon which was the same as Kazuto's but all blue handle. He soon spawned as he saw Kazuto running to him shouting "Hey Rin! Follow me let's level up!" Rin just nodded and followed, but suddenly they heard another voice behind them "Hey! Are you guys beta testers!" they both nod at the question.

Skip to after Akihiko Kayabas announcement

"We have to make it out alive Kazuto! Once we do I will beat the shit out of Akihiko Kayaba!" slashing his sword through a boar, Kazuto sweatdropped at Rins remark. "To think we are the same age… you sure act like an 8 year old." Rin than punched Kirito in the head with a tick mark saying "Shut up!" Kazuto just laughed at the pain he was giving Rin.

Skip 1 month later

It had been a month since the start of the death game and Akihiko Kayaba speech, Kazuto and Rin had been training non stop. They had just got done attending Diabel's meeting for the boss battle, while Rin had embarrassed himself by trying to defend me, but still what can I say… gotta love Rin for that.

Rin and Kazuto had been training with Asuna (Their party member) and had tough times around eachother. "Switch!" shouted Kirito as he saw Asuna getting better at her swings she also shouted "Switch!" as soon as she did, Rin was already on the ground from tripping over his own foot. Kirito just sighed at him for being so stupid. Now both brothers had been walking with Asuna, when Kazuto kept glancing over to Rin who looked absolutely out of thought.

"I can't believe it… our first boss, and I'm barely level 5 when Kazuto is already at 12… lucky bastard!" Rin thought. He had caught Kazuto glancing at him, he was about so say something until… 'It's you, I finally found my-' the voice was stopped as Rin stopped to look around he heard Kazuto ask

"What's wrong?" He had noticed Rin looking around, when Rin responded back saying what described to be a male voice that sounded very young around there age "I heard a voice… he said he 'Finally found something'… but I'm not sure of what or who it was…" as Rin said that, Kazuto looked at him like he was on drugs and said "Dude, are you ok? Did you hit your head on the ground so hard that you're finally starting to have some sort of brain damage!?" Rin looked at Kazuto and than smacked him in the head shouting "Shut up!"

Later during the fight against Illfang…

"Damn!, I can't afford to lose anymore health, and Kazuto and Asuna are caught up in a battle themselves…" said Rin, he was about to swing when suddenly he was punched by illfang to Kazuto and Asuna eyes widened as they saw he barely had any health left, they both ran up to him and asked if he was ok, but his answer was "What do we do… I feel like I'm going to die ka-" when Kazuto interrupted and shouted "Shut up! You're not going to die on me!" He looked at both Kazuto and the hooded figure Asuna.

Rin was about to say something when he heard that voice again 'You don't want it to end here, do you? You should have a reason for living, If I give you an extra power, would you go on? Lets have a deal. In exchange for this power, you must make my wish come true, accept this contract and its conditions. You will live like no other human being has ever… The power of the king condemns you, are you prepared for this?... Rin Okumura.' As Rin was listening he could only think of why he was chosen for this particular power 'of the king', he than remembered Akihiko Kayaba explaining deaths and losses of many players and families, also remembering how many people died within his and Kazuto's eyes. Rin than gritted his teeth and shouted "I here by accept the terms of your contract!"

It was at that moment Rin started feeling different a lot smarter and was flooded with knowledge he thought he would never have in a lifetime, he than heard and saw the young man before him. The young man appeared to be average height, very thin in body weight, and a handsome looking man with Violet colored eyes, and thin dark raven hair. He didn't even look Japanese either… Rin had than started seeing the memories of the mans history with his power and how he used it. The man than said "I see you finally accepted Rin… carry on my will as I Lelouch Vi Brittania order you… fulfill my wish Rin Okumura!" Rin than suddenly felt his body move on its own, he then smirked and said "Yes, your highness!" Lelouch than smiled and said one last thing before leaving "I will be at your service anytime you need me, good luck young prince…" Rin than nodded before waking up in his body again.

Rin woke up and saw everyone was quiet he saw a beautiful girl with brown eyes and brown chestnut hair, he than blushed a bit with his left eye closed and said "Wow… you're really pretty Asuna…" she blushed a bit at the comment and told him "Your brother told me to watch you until you woke up, thank god you're o-" she was interrupted by the sound of laughter in the background, and it sounded like Kazuto… he had began to say "A beater huh… I like it." With a dark smile appearing on his face, as he walked past the crowd to Asuna he saw his brother was awake, and his eyes widened a bit, but just smiled and continue with "Let the world know me as a beater, haha just don't compare me with those beta testers."

Kazuto than signaled for Rin to follow which he began to but suddenly stopped, Kazuto saw that and Asuna also ran next to him to ask him something when he heard somebody shout "I bet he is one of them too!" when suddenly it sounded like they heard chuckling coming from Rin when he suddenly grew into full on laughter. From behind Kazuto and Asuna heard it as both of their eyes were wide. Kibaou on the other hands with the others were shocked to the core when they saw Rin laughing with his eyes were gleaming the color purple. His laugh was so evil that it sounded like a murderer had just taken over the world. (Imagine his laugh as Kira or Light Yagami's Laugh from Death Note last episode and his gleamy eyes)

Rin had than stopped laughing and covered his left eye again, and told them "That's right… I am also a beater like my brother.. remember who we are by our names Rin and Kirito!" they all looked at Rin with faces that looked like they just saw someone die. Kibaou than shouted "Wha- what kind of monster are you! Who are you!?" Rin than just chuckled a bit and said "I am the blue Knight! Remember those words! Also one last thing… I Rin Okumura, prince of Aincrad sommand you… forget everything you saw here today but remember who my brother and I am, and what we look like!"

Kazuto and Asuna were watching and listening, when they both heard Rin say those words, everyone got on their knees and said "Yes, my lord!" this shocked Kazuto ad Asuna a lot, especially Kazuto who began walking out, he called for Rin, but he was talking to Asuna for a sec.

Rin POV

Hey there Asuna… just wanted to say thanks for watching me while I was down, and also contact me some time if you ever want to go on missions with me! By the way I meant what I said there earlier… you really are pretty an-" he was interrupted by Kazuto who said "Enough flirting Rin, we got to go! See you around Asuna, also you could become stronger on your own… but I highly suggest joining a gui-" Kazuto was now interrupted by Rin who shouted "Thanks for friending me Asuna you're the best! Also check the corner of the screen too so you could remember who we are, oh and join a guild!" Asuna had a tint of red across her face, while looking at Rin and remembering his compliment earlier, she replied back with "Thanks for everything Rin! And you too Ki-ri-to? Is that right?" Kazuto just nodded while Rin than randomly before leaving he hugged Asuna, as her cheeks got a little bit redder. He said "Bye Asuna contact me when you want!" he winked and she remained red for a while, she just chuckled and said "Ok Rin, see ya!" and watched as he was walking off smiling back and waving his goodbye.

'My, my, aren't you popular with the ladies, so what do you think of my power?' Rin than replied back to him "Thank you, Lelouch. This is only the beginning to a creation and destruction of this world, and I promise I will crush PKr's and Akihiko Kayaba!." Lelouch just smiled at how determined the boy was, he knew just how he will already progress just by looking at him, and that he was happy he chose this young boy to carry on the will of a king.

Alright everyone! Thanks for reading my first ever chapter of One's True Destiny! And I can't wait to start working more on this story and hopefully it gets some attention… anyways good night everyone and have a wonderful day!

-KOTNW


End file.
